


Никаких сверхурочных!

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Series: Спецквест [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Voyeurism, sex in public places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Неподходящих мест для выяснения отношений не бывает, и Министерство Магии - не исключение.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Никаких сверхурочных!

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: секс в общественных местах

– Какого чёрта тебе от меня нужно? – сердито прорычал Драко.

Весь день ему удавалось избегать настырного Поттера, поэтому то, что его настигли у самого лифта, всего в нескольких шагах от свободы, казалось жуткой несправедливостью. 

Скользя тенью по коридорам министерства, он специально не задерживался нигде надолго, старался уйти от разговоров с теми немногими, кто рисковал к нему обратиться, не выходил на обед уже несколько дней кряду, навесил целую кучу амулетов с отводящими чарами, домой сегодня шёл позже всех своих коллег из Архивного отдела и даже лифт ждал не на своём этаже. Но всё без толку. 

Наглому очкарику каким-то образом повезло. В очередной раз.

– Я отправлял тебе сову, – сообщил Поттер, опираясь о стену и преграждая путь к отходу.

– Допустим. Ты всю неделю шлёшь мне свои писульки, – подбоченился Драко. 

– И ты мне не отвечаешь.

Малфой пытливо изогнул бровь.

– А должен? Мы с тобой внезапно стали лучшими друзьями, а я не заметил?

Драко демонстративно отвернулся и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

– Нет, но я тут подумал…

– О боже, вот не надо, обычно это ничем хорошим не кончается, – не оглядываясь, ответил Драко. Лифт не подавал признаков жизни, и он ещё несколько раз раздражённо нажал на кнопку.

– Не паясничай, Малфой! Ты должен… – по всей видимости, поттеровское терпение подходило к концу, и, ухватив Драко за плечо, он резко развернул его к себе.

– Я ничего никому не должен! Особенно тебе, благородный герой, ты всего лишь отдал долг моей матери, – огрызнулся Драко, сбрасывая чужую ладонь с плеча. – Так что отцепись от меня, Поттер!

– Опять сердишься на меня?

– Много чести! Я вообще о тебе не думаю, – бросил Драко.

– Ага, – хмыкнул Гарри, чуть склонив голову набок. – Помнится, было время – ты глаз с меня не сводил. Что изменилось?

Драко грустно усмехнулся.

– Мы выросли, Поттер.

– Так, может, попытаемся общаться как взрослые люди? – в голосе Поттера слышалась неуверенность и надежда. – Самое меньшее – мы могли бы не орать друг на друга на работе. Что скажешь?

Малфой презрительно хмыкнул, явно выражая своё отношение к предложенному перемирию.

Поттер нахмурился, давешняя надежда стремительно перерастала в раздражение.

Драко демонстративно молчал. И с каждой секундой Поттер злился сильнее.

– Не смей меня игнорировать, Малфой! Я аврор, а ты… 

– Что я? Давай договаривай! – Драко подался вперед, сжимая кулаки от возмущения. – Бывший Пожиратель? Способен только ваши бумажки сортировать?

Потер стушевался и чуть отступил, всё ещё опираясь рукой о стену, но так и не дав Драко шанса воспользоваться случаем и под шумок сбежать восвояси. 

– Прекрати, я так не считаю, ты же знаешь! Ведь я рекомендовал тебя в отдел Разрушения проклятий, и ты сам отказался!

– Не нужны мне твои подачки! Имя Малфоев и так достаточно полоскали в «Пророке». Или, может, ты соскучился по первым полосам?

– Ничего подобного! Мне… Аврорату нужна твоя помощь, – пытался объясниться Поттер.

– И поэтому ты меня преследуешь? Чтобы что? Порыться вместе в архиве? Грейнджер так и не удалось научить тебя читать?

– Драко, перестань. Нам нужно просто поговорить, – мягко настаивал Поттер. 

Лифт наконец ожил и, отчаянно дребезжа, остановился на их этаже.

– Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф, – объявил механический голос, но был благополучно проигнорирован обоими волшебниками. 

– Ну, разумеется. Просто поговорить, значит? – Драко скрестил руки на груди, с подозрением рассматривая аврора. Верить в бескорыстие Малфой никогда не умел.

– Да. О новом деле.

– А если я не хочу? Что тогда? Похитишь меня? – кипя праведным гневом, выплюнул Драко.

– Если понадобится! Ты сам меня вынудил, Малфой, так что заткнись и пошевеливайся, – Поттер распахнул решётчатые двери и подтолкнул Драко в просторную кабину.

С громким неприятным скрежетом створки лифта захлопнулись.

***

– _Пожалуйста, назовите место назначения_ , – прозвучал прохладный приятный голос из динамика.

– Ты что себе позволяешь? – возопил Малфой, споткнувшись и нелепо взмахнув руками. Ему пришлось уцепиться за Поттера, чтобы не упасть.

– _Не найдено_ , – сообщили из оповещателя. 

– Похищаю, – процедил аврор, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки, и грубо затолкнул Драко в дальний угол лифта.

– Совсем сбрендил? – Драко был чертовски зол.

– А нехер меня игнорировать! – рыкнул Поттер и, не глядя, нажал кнопку какого-то этажа. Лифт словно подпрыгнул, а затем резво двинулся с места, скрипя и подёргиваясь.

– _Пожалуйста, назовите место назначения._

– Пошёл нахрен!

– _Не найдено._

– Ну ты и сука, Малфой. К тебе по-хорошему, а ты… – дыхание Поттера сбилось, а глаза горели бешеным огнём. Наклонившись, он провел носом по шее, с удовольствием вдыхая знакомый аромат и вжимая вяло сопротивляющегося Малфоя в стену лифта.

– _Пожалуйста, назовите место назначения._

Поттеру казалось, что с каждым разом голос из динамика звучал всё строже и раздражительнее, но это, конечно, не могло быть правдой. Взмахнув палочкой, аврор резко нажал кнопку блокировки хода, кабина замерла и механический голос умолк.

– Это, блядь, по-хорошему? – Драко упёрся рукой ему в грудь, отталкивая. – Преследование и рукоприкладство нынче так называется? Тогда боюсь представить, как бывает по-плохому, наверняка парочка Круцио? Или нет – Авада в лоб, так Авада в лоб!

– Нет, как правило, достаточно обычной Сектусемпры!

С лица Драко вмиг сошли все краски.

– О боже, извини, я не должен был… – выдохнул Поттер, потрясённый своими же словами. Малфою всегда с лёгкостью удавалось его спровоцировать.

– Да. Не должен, – ледяной тон Драко пугал не меньше его жёсткого взгляда.

Осознавая, что на этот раз легко не отделается, Поттер мог лишь, упав Малфою в ноги, крайне усердно вымаливать прощение.

– Прости, я не хотел, – он уткнулся лбом в живот Драко, – ты же знаешь, как на меня действуешь, чёрт. 

– И поэтому избегаю тебя, придурок. 

Возвышаясь над стоящим на коленях аврором, Драко испытал вспышку наслаждения, даже не прикасаясь к себе, а только от открывающегося вида. Возбуждение недвусмысленно оттопыривало брюки, а обида спешно отходила на второй план – у Поттера ожидаемо отсутствует связь между мозгом и ртом.

Поттера переполняло желание, проступая румянцем на скулах, влажные розовые губы были гостеприимно приоткрыты, а глаза потемнели от похоти.

– Руки за спину, – приказал Малфой. – Или ничего не будет.

Поттер неохотно одернул рукава форменной мантии и сцепил руки за спиной, лишая себя возможности пошевелить ими, а Драко для подстраховки шепнул заклинание.

Расстегнув молнию на брюках, Драко высвободил жаждущий прикосновений член. Быстрыми рывками он поглаживал его, обнажая розовую бархатную на вид головку, и с удовольствием наблюдал за нетерпеливо облизнувшимся Поттером. Обхватив слегка покачивающийся ствол ладонью, Драко легко мазнул им по норовящим поймать выступившую каплю смазки губам Гарри, дразня и играя с ним. Поттер возбужденно постанывал, пытаясь заполучить вожделенный член в свой рот. Иногда ему удавалось обхватить самый кончик и приласкать языком, но не более того. Драко крепко удерживал его голову, практически вцепившись побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в лохматый затылок. 

Наконец, сжалившись, Драко толкнулся вперед, позволяя Гарри полностью взять в рот головку, но не остановился, входя ещё сильнее и глубже в жаждущий рот. Не сдерживаясь, проталкивал толстый ствол в самую глотку, скользя по ребристому нёбу и заставляя Поттера давиться и часто сглатывать.

– Во-о-от так, – приговаривал Малфой, не прекращая резких толчков.

Поттер ёрзал, поскуливал от невозможности дотронуться до себя. Чуть отстранившись, Драко покинул его гостеприимный рот, оставляя между дрожащих припухших губ лишь головку, и несколько раз провел рукой по члену. Замычав, Поттер подёргал руками, силясь освободиться, не переставая при этом издавать звуки, похожие на довольное урчание.

Хрипло дыша, Драко одной рукой сильно сжал свой член у основания, боясь перевозбудиться от этого потрясающего зрелища и закончить всё веселье раньше времени, и отстранился.

– А теперь трахни меня.

Ухватив Поттера за воротник, Драко резко потянул его вверх, вынуждая подняться на ноги. Успев сбросить заклятие и освободить руки невербальным, тот мигом набросился на Драко, вжимая его в стену лифта и впиваясь в бледные тонкие губы. 

– О да, господи!

– Я, конечно, польщен, но можно просто – лорд Малфой. 

– Просто заткнись… – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри.

Усмехнувшись, Малфой расстегнул ремень и, развернувшись к Поттеру, стащил брюки, оголяя подтянутый зад. Руки огладили белые половинки, смяли их, оставляя красные следы от крепких мозолистых аврорских пальцев, раздвинули в стороны. Поттер с обожанием разглядывал подрагивающий от нетерпения вход.

– Не заставляй меня повторять, Поттер! – недовольно рыкнул Малфой, притираясь к твердому члену.

Прошептав заклинание смазки, он уперся ладонями в стену, подставляясь. Решение повернуться спиной к Поттеру далось ему легко, ведь заподозрить героя в дурных или каких-либо иных намерениях, кроме очевидных, не позволяли годы их школьной вражды. Поттера можно было считать кем угодно, но не лжецом, а все его желания просматривались на лице отчётливее шрама.

Расправившись с собственными джинсами, Гарри стиснул желанный зад, наслаждаясь, упругостью и нежностью кожи, и осторожно толкнулся внутрь, натягивая на себя. Член медленно растягивал вход, проникая глубже. 

– Ох… помедленнее, Поттер, – с губ Драко сорвался прерывистый шёпот.

– Не… могу, – прошипел тот, – и не хочу…

Поттер продолжил проталкиваться внутрь мелкими короткими движениями, набирая темп и ритмично двигая задом. Не желая больше сдерживаться, он с силой вогнал член до основания и застонал от удовольствия. Внутри мышцы обхватывали его настолько плотно, что, казалось, он больше не сможет пошевелиться.

Драко всхлипнул и откинул голову, обнажая беззащитную шею, и Поттер обхватил ее свободной рукой. Он притягивал ближе, властно и безжалостно врываясь на всю длину, вынуждая подмахивать и прогибаться сильнее.

Пытаясь сохранить равновесие, Драко схватился за канаты, крепившиеся к потолку кабины. Прогнув спину едва ли не до хруста, он повис на руках, продолжая яростно насаживаться на твёрдую плоть. Каждый последующий толчок вызывал его новые стоны. Драко был возбужден до предела, а его анус словно распирало изнутри. Он дрожал, а движения Поттера становились резче, хаотичнее. Яйца бились о крепкую задницу, ствол безжалостно вламывался в жадное тело, каждый раз проезжаясь головкой по простате. Продолжая долбиться в задницу Драко и вызывая у него рваные вскрики, Поттер наклонился вперёд, впился зубами в шею и кончил. 

В последний раз со шлепком опустившись на его горячий ствол, Драко ощутил первую струю, излившуюся глубоко внутри. Он сжался и принялся скакать на все еще стоящем члене, отчаянно пытаясь выдоить всё до капли, желая успеть довести себя до разрядки прежде, чем тот обмякнет внутри. Драко раскраснелся и вспотел, руки дрожали от напряжения, а сжимающие канаты пальцы побелели, пока смазка и сперма с хлюпающим звуком вытекали из его отверстия на яйца Поттера, это сводило его с ума. Драко застонал – так близко, ещё чуть сильнее… Он почувствовал, как одна рука схватила его за волосы, поворачивая голову, а вторая сжала челюсть и надавила, открывая ему рот и заталкивая внутрь пальцы.

– Нравится… Конечно, да, – хрипло бормотал Поттер, – любишь, когда тебя трахают так… Лорд Малфой.

Зажмурившись и заглатывая длинные пальцы до костяшек, Драко неистово подавался навстречу, практически не контролируя себя от желания. 

Растраханный зад манил, и Гарри неистово захотелось обвести языком покрасневшую рефлекторно сжимающуюся дырку, не дать ей закрыться. Снова упав на колени, погладив края по контуру большими пальцами, он протолкнул их внутрь, шире раскрывая вход, и нырнул внутрь языком, вылизывая чувствительную кожу. 

– Да! Блядь, да-а-а… – громко вскрикнул Драко.

Удовольствие нарастало, становилось острее, перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, а воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Его тело переставало подчиняться разуму, а магия стала выходить из-под контроля, заставляя лампы лифта неровно мерцать.

Драко обильно излился на живот и устало повис, поддерживаемый крепкими руками Поттера за бёдра.

У обоих сбилось дыхание.

Сперма медленно сочилась из отверстия, стекала по бёдрам и яйцам Малфоя. Ощутив собственный вкус, Поттер застонал и принялся истово работать языком, высасывая тягучее солоноватое семя, теперь блестевшее на его подбородке и губах. Если бы Гарри мог, то кончил бы снова.

Облизнувшись с довольным видом, Поттер поднялся и помог Малфою разжать судорожно сцепленные на золотых канатах пальцы, удерживая подрагивающие ладони в своих чуть дольше обычного.

– Итак… что ты там бормотал о деле? – отдышавшись и поправив мантию, спросил Малфой. Всем своим нарочито непринуждённым видом демонстрируя отсутствие желания обсуждать произошедшее. 

Разочарованно вздохнув, Поттер оделся и нажал кнопку. Лифт слегка тряхнуло, и он пополз вниз.

– Всё же решил помочь мне?

– Не льсти себе, Поттер. Я решил помочь Аврорату. Раз уж ты не справляешься сам.

– Ну да, конечно, – понимающе усмехнулся Гарри.

Продолжая привычно пререкаться, они вышли на этаже Архивного отдела.

***

С громким неприятным скрежетом двери лифта захлопнулись.

В углу замерцал воздух, и действие Дезиллюминационного заклинания медленно сошло на нет. Уже не скрытый чарами человек с опаской приоткрыл один глаз и облегчённо выдохнул.

– Права была бабуленька! Всё, больше никаких сверхурочных.

Выскочив из лифта на следующем же этаже, Невилл сломя голову ринулся домой, надеясь успеть хотя бы к позднему чаю.


End file.
